Prison
by Laemya
Summary: Slash! 'I wish I could set you free...' The keys to the prison have changed hands. A human life has been given away like a gift...but...no one said it would be easy to be your best friend's owner. MichaelSakaki.
1. Work

**Prison**

**_Chapter One: Work_**

**_A NEW Story Brought to You by:_**

**Laura "OMGWTFILOVEMICHAELSAKAKI" Laurent**

**_And by:_**

**Bandai and the people who created Witch Hunter Robin A.K.A. not me,**

**And reviewers like you.**

Sitting at the window was a boy, staring at the street with an intense concentration that currently conveyed slight annoyance. On the street below him, cars scared off large black birds and continued on, not giving even a passing glance to the window where he sat.

_Tic-ti-tick-tic. Ti-tick-tick-tic. Tick-tic-tic-ti-tick._

"It's so like them to make me do all the boring work. I'm stuck here while everyone else is out. I hate this place. I hate the way they call me rookie,--"

"Well, you kinda are one--"

_Tick-ti. _

"--and I hate the fact that I'm always the one who gets hurt on our hunts. Out of the six months I've been here, I've only caught one witch. One--"

_Tic-tic. Tick._

"I know, I know. Jesus, is that all you think abo-"

"One! Am I really such a bad hunter?"

_Ti-tick._

"Yes. Sakaki, you fail at life. And would you please stop interupti-"

"Just shut up…" He realized having a conversation with himself, no matter how bored, was not a positive thing. He stopped immediately and busied himself by looking for entertainment. Glancing down at his hands, he watched them fold themselves into a familiar shape.

_Tick-tic-tick-tick-ti._

He remembered as a child playing cops and robbers on the playground, making his small hands into a gun and firing at the "bad guys." The boy frowned down at his make-shift gun. It didn't look anything like a real gun. Yet, his younger self seemed to think that it would bring justice.

That all seemed childish now but, in a sense, he was doing the same thing now as he had on the playground. Except now, the gun was real and the game was "hunters and witches." It seemed he hadn't grown up quite yet.

_Tick-tic-tic-ti-tick. Tick-ti-tic-tick-tic. Tick-tic-tic-ti-tick._

Sighing heavily, the thoughts died down as his grey-indigo eyes watched thin fingers fly over the small white keyboard. The rhythmic sound of the typing was calming to him; a reassuring and familiar sound in the small, quiet office setting. The office itself was in an old, gated building called "Raven's Flat", and it certainly lived up to its namesake. (The building appeared to be home to dozens of the birds that seemed to accumulate around that area of Japan.)

However, neither its name nor the feathered occupants of Raven's Flat were nothing compared to the work going on inside.

Or lack thereof, really.

What would have normally been a semi-filled room was only occupied by two people. One of whom, Michael Lee, appeared to be working. Or at least typing what appeared to be codes. The code made random windows start popping up and showing more strange codes, which were then filled with even more of the indistinguishable codes. It looked pretty dull but the person typing appeared to be doing so with a passion.

His fingers worked quickly, typing commands, passwords, more codes. His eyes glanced quickly at the pop-up windows, effortlessly decoding and finding the useful bits of whatever it was. The boy worked in a rhythm, set by the rock-pop song blaring from his headphones. It controlled the pace he typed, scrolled, and glanced. The song had a fast, pounding rhythm, so his actions matched it.

Haruto Sakaki, the only other in the room, was not doing his job as a hunter. Well, he had nothing to do! The rant inside his head started up again, luckily, no one replied this time. Sakaki had been left behind, like always, with the hacker, given orders to help Michael investigate a suspicious murder case.

Instead, Sakaki was watching his co-worker's foot tap against the carpeting to the beat as the typist worked. It was pretty dull, just sitting there watching Michael, but his own job wasn't particularly entertaining to Sakaki at this current moment. And he didn't particularly want to have another conversation with himself. (Plus, Sakaki had forgotten his prized Game-Boy Advance on his counter this morning, which annoyed the boy to no end. "This always happens to me!") What made Sakaki interested enough to watch Michael, however, was the intensity and obliviousness that Michael showed while hacking. The boy was like an android: amazingly intelligent and very focused on its purpose.

His headphones were slightly askew from all the head-bobbing to the music. His blonde-brown hair stuck up at an abnormal angle from when Michael had run his hands through it, absentmindedly. His foot was still tapping incessantly and his fingers and eyes were moving furiously. So concentrated on his work, Michael was, that his tongue poked slightly out of his lips and his eyebrows seemed to come together at the middle. Putting all the elements together created an adorably funny picture. Sakaki would have laughed, but he didn't want to disrupt the hacker and miss out on more hilarity.

He simply sat quietly, like a good boy, and watched. Sakaki occasionally glanced at the screen, hoping to pick up bits of info, but he found the random letters impossible to read. So he'd give up and stare (longingly) at the photo of a scantily-clad woman with huge breasts posted in the upper left corner of the large screen. Michael always had a picture up; it changed monthly.

This month it was "BeccAAH," (Who insisted on adding the "AAH", capitalized.) a pretty brunette with short hair in a red swimsuit of some sort. Last month, Sakaki recalled, it was "NicOHHle," (Also insisting that her name should be spelled wrong and capitalized incorrectly.) who was dubbed "Robi-chan" due to her amazingly similar appearance to Robin, a co-worker. Robin, however, was not as well equipped in the upper areas and didn't dress in bunny outfits completed with a sexy little smirk, floppy ears, and a fluffy tail.

That picture, unfortunately, had to be taken down at the insistence of Amon, the leader of the small group, who saw the picture and had a fit. Amon confiscated it and scolded them, but both of Sakaki and Michael saw him take the picture out of his pocket several times and glance at Robin. He then would close his eyes, stuff the picture away, and resume his work. Michael stopped putting blondes up on the screen and switched to brunettes instead. It seemed to get him less trouble with Amon.

"Maybe he got over that crush on Robin finally?" Sakaki wondered, tilting his head to look at Michael at an angle. "Donuts do crazy things to a guy, I guess." At the word "donut," his mind produced a whole new line of track for his thought-train to run on. His sane, normal thoughts chugged away, and started a pastry-induced stupor that left Sakaki's eyes glazed…like his favorite type of donut.

**That "glazed" line was just too perfect to resist. I'm so lame; it makes me want to cry. Chapter two will be posted with this, as I feel that this is a poor chapter ending. I just didn't want to make this chapter any longer. Lazy? Me? Nooooooo. Anyway, feel free to press that button down there, though you may want to read the next chapter before leaving me something. **

**DONUTS,**

**LAURA**


	2. Argue

**Prison**

**_Chapter Two: Argue_**

**_A Story Brought to You by:_**

**Laura "OHGODTHEDONUTSAREEATINGMYBRAIN" Laurent**

**_And by:_**

**Bandai and all that crap about me not owning it. Blah, blah, blah.**

**And reviewers like you.**

The hacker caught the movement of the hunter and paused his typing to look at him from the corner of his eye. Michael tried to look uninterested in the other and resumed typing, but it wasn't as rhythmic as before. He kept glancing at Sakaki, who was still staring at him with a loving look on his face. It was slightly unnerving and the hacker broke out into a light sweat.

"Jesus, why is he staring at me?"

Finally, after about two minutes of being ogled, Michael stopped typing and turned his head in order to glare at the hunter properly.

"Haruto? Could you please stop that? It's really getting on my nerves." The blonde said through clenched teeth.

Having heard his name, Sakaki's thought-train on donuts ran off the track and blew up in some corner of his mind; the glazed look was gone and the hunter could finally see the younger boy (instead of winged pastries flying about). Michael's face was a light red color and he looked angry.

"Eh?" Sakaki replied unintelligently, curious as to what had upset the hacker.

"STOP STARING AT ME." Michael glared at the other, the red tint still present. "It's freaking me out."

"Wha?" Yet another genus statement came from Sakaki.

"Haruto. You. Are. Creeping. Me out." The blonde boy said, emphasizing every word with a razor-sharp edge. "Stop staring at me."

Gradually, comprehension dawned on the hunter.

"Ohhh…I see. Well, I wasn't staring at you, Michael," Sakaki reasoned calmly, an unusual thing from the boy. "You were just in my line of vision. I was thinking about donuts. Day-dreaming, ya' know. That kind of thing. I'm really hungry." He added as an afterthought.

The hacker seemed skeptical and gave Sakaki a highly suspicious glance. The awful redness in his cheeks had gone away now.

"You're…hungry…" Michael said very slowly, with one eyebrow raised, making Sakaki feel stupid. An awkward pause followed, then the poor brunette nodded fiercely, attempting to persuade the other. A hardly visible (but present, nevertheless) blush was now appearing on his face.

The hacker replied with a shrug, and then rolled his eyes. "Excuses, excuses, Haruto."

"What? You don't believe me?" Sakaki asked, taken aback.

Michael's eyes scaned Sakaki's tan face beforetossing his head in a way suggesting superiority. "No, Haruto. No, I don't believe your filthy lies." He turned back to the desk, concealing a smile, and started to type again.

Sakaki made a choked noise, starting to protest. Michael stop typing, cutting him off immediately with more teases, not giving the other boy a chance to defend himself.

"Whatever, dude." He waved a thin hand in the air, uncaringly. The little devil in Michael's brain squealed happily. "So much fun to mess with!"

Yawning, he looked over at Sakaki, blue eyes glittering deviously. "Anyway, don't you have work that you should be doing instead of having…" he paused for emphasis, "...sick donut fantasies about me, Haruto?" Michael smirked at the brunette as he leaned back in his chair and stretched dramatically, his black sweater exposing his pale midriff.

"WHAT? F-fantasies?" The hunter spluttered, obviously angry but also slightly embarrassed.

Sakaki looked just like Michael had, minutes before. Color spread across his cheeks, but whether it was from anger or embarrassment was unclear. Despite the red splotches on his face, Sakaki attempted to appear unperturbed. Cool, collected, like usual. He raised an eyebrow and looked Michael in the eye.

"Ha! About you? Yeah right! I would never- I mean, even if I did swing that way, WHICH I DON'T-"

Michael started laughing, rolling his blue eyes for a second time.

"Jeeze, calm down. I was just kidding. Don't throw a hissy fit; it was a joke. God, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to hide something--"

Sakaki's mouth opened to protest more but Michael waved him off again.

"--which I know you aren't. Haruto, chill. Dude, when was the last time you got laid? Seriously, I think what you need is some good, hard sex. Guess you haven't been doing so hot with the ladies, huh?" Michael stated, matter-of-factly, knowing quite well that he hit a nerve with the other. That was the way his mind worked. Michael was spontaneous and forgetful of consequences. Curiosity conquered all.

Sakaki stared coldly at the hacker even as heat radiated from his face. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was insult Haruto Sakaki's sex-life. So what if he hadn't had a girlfriend in months, he had no time anyway, what with constant witch hunting and such.

"Besides," he thought, making an excuse, "I'm working on getting Dojima…though she has become somewhat distant lately." Well, whatever. You still didn't insult Sakaki's womanizing skills.

"Ooh..." The hunter hissed through clenched teeth. Michael watched Sakaki expectantly, wondering what he'd come up with.

As the two boys looked at each other, a change suddenly overtook Sakaki. He unclenched his teeth and stopped glaring. Then, shrugging, he ran a hand through his thick brown hair, settling on the back of his head. A smile took over his face and he leaned back in his chair. It wasn't a big deal; he would just let it go. Or maybe not. The tension in the room had not decreased at all; instead it had been masked with feigned indifference.

Michael appeared confused. "Is he really going to let that one slide?" His answer came swiftly as the hunter abruptly leaned forward.

A long pause, with the boy still bent towards Michael. The tension was very noticeable now, as the seemingly uncaring Sakaki had disappeared as quickly as he came to be replaced by…Sexy, Michael-flesh hungry Sakaki. The poor boy appeared even more confused now, unable to look away from his co-worker's ravenous grey-purple eyes.

The hunter smirked internally as, externally, he licked his lips in a seductive manner. A mouth dropped open, but only slightly, and it was shut again almost instantly.

"Reeeeally? Sex, huh? Wellllll, was that an offer, Michael?" He purred and grinned cattishly at the blonde. The effect Sakaki was hoping for happened instantly as he watched the boy's blue eyes widen to almost impossible sizes. He bit his lip to keep from laughing as Michael snapped out of his trance only to trip on his words.

"M-maybe you wish, Haruto!" The hacker spat at the brunette.

"Ha! More like you wish, Michael!" The hunter snarled back, dropping his façade.

They were both glaring again, deciding that they had talked enough. The boys stared each other down, sporting red hued faces, waging a silent battle. Tension was as thick as soup now, overwhelming the office.

And the elevator located next to the office opened with a hiss.

**Alright! End of chapter numero dos! Oh god. I hate this chapter. I really do. Yet I love it. It's a love/hate relationship, me and this chapter. I have edited it, and re-written it, and attempted to beat it into submission but it NEVER WORKS. I SWEAR IT WROTE ITSELF. It moves too fast, yet it works well with what is to come. WHY BRAIN! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS! Children, never eat donuts from unknown sources. That's bad. ARG. Too FAST. Not DEPRESSING ENOUGH! Immaslap Michael and make him cry now. That's depressing! Yayyyy. Ooooh, better yet, I'll make this a cliche OHNOES DON'T HAVE SEX WITH ME, HARUTO, PLEASE DON'T BUT I WON'T FIGHT BACK IF YOU RAVISH ME BECAUSE I THINK YOU'RE REALLY HOT EVEN THOUGH YOU PRETTY MUCH RAPED ME. Wow. I don't think I'm really even saying anything anymore. **

**Okay, I think I'm done here. Leave me things!**

**AND WITH A POOF, SHE'S GONE,**

**LAURA**


End file.
